


В Аризоне не бывает гроз

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Phobias, protective Canada
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Альфред, который, казалось, не боялся ничего на свете (кроме, может быть, стряпни Артура), впадает в панику, когда начинается гроза. Мэтью чувствует острую необходимость узнать причину, и еще более острую - защитить человека, который защищал его везде и всегда.





	В Аризоне не бывает гроз

Альфред ничего не боится.

Мэтт усвоил это сразу. Альфред веселый, смелый, уверенный, похож на шустрого золотистого ретривера, бегающего за мячиком. В школе он был капитаном команды по лакроссу, любимцем всех девушек (и не только — тут Мэтт немного обреченно вздыхает), настоящим лидером и главным заводилой всех вечеринок. Временами он был немного раздражающим своим неуемным энтузиазмом, но все равно милым. А еще Джонс для Мэтта был как личный Капитан Америка — высокий, атлетически сложенный, со светлой улыбкой, которая меркла, когда кто-то толкал Уильямса, больно впечатывая в шкафчики или решал жестоко подшутить (а подростки в основном шутят именно так).

В подобные моменты голубые глаза Альфреда становились цвета грозового неба. Красивые и немного пугающие. Мэтт безнадежно проваливался в них. Да, пожалуй, они были очень стереотипной парочкой — спортсмен и ботан. Все как в клише из подростковых романтических комедий. Тут тебе и безответная влюбленность в лучшего друга, и бесячая парочка Франциска и Артура, находиться рядом с которыми было в высшей степени неловко, неважно, ссорились они или мирились. Не хватало только саундтрека от Green day на заднем плане.

Но вот, школа позади, впереди их ждет колледж, а это последнее лето, когда можно вот так вот всей их странной «семейкой» рвануть на францисковой развалюхе колесить от штата к штату. Еще один сюжет подросткового фильма. И, конечно, по закону жанра, такие поездки не могут пройти без сюрпризов в виде спустившегося где-то в безлюдной местности колеса или испортившейся погоды.

К слову о грозовом небе… Мэтт выглянул из окна машины, заработав неодобрительный взгляд Артура (у того всегда в поездках включался синдром мамочки, как называл это Альфред). Безбрежный, как небесный океан, небосклон Аризоны затянулся тучами, а где-то в отдалении уже слышались отзвуки грозы. Она также ощущалась по озоновому аромату, который тревожно-предвкушающим чувством разлился вокруг.

Франц, вняв недовольному бурчанию Артура, свернул с трассы в сторону придорожного мотеля. Эту ночь безопаснее было пережить под крышей, какой бы захудалой она ни была.

Альфред неожиданно притих, а Керкленд, будто что-то зная, бросал на него странные взгляды. Мэтт заерзал.

Он всегда гордился тем, что знал Джонса лучше всех. Он знал, какие фильмы тот любит (глупые боевики, с похереными законами физики), какой попкорн предпочитает (соленый) и где мечтает встретить старость (маленький домик в Вирджинии). Мэтт всегда думал, что знает все. Мэтт думал, что Альфред ничего не боится.

Во всяком случае, он был в этом уверен. До этого момента.

Машина, зафырчав, притормозила у типичного придорожного мотеля, даже по-своему очаровательного в своей убогости. Артур презрительно сморщил нос, но промолчал, все еще посматривая краем глаза на Альфреда. Франциск, перед уходом незаметно сжав руку англичанина, ушел договариваться насчет комнат. Джонс бледной тенью застыл у машины и выглядел почти жутко, когда грозовые всполохи освещали его лицо. Мэтт сглотнул.

Ощущение неправильности происходящего усиливалось с каждой минутой.

Когда вернулся Бонфуа, тишину, кажется, можно было резать ножом, так же как и тяжелый предгрозовой воздух. Альфред, отмерев, помог Франциску выгрузить сумки из багажника и донести до комнат. Мэтт, набравшись смелости, дернул Артура за рукав. Англичанин посмотрел на него, вздернув бровь.

— Что с Альфредом? — шепотом, будто речь шла о какой-то страшной тайне, спросил канадец.

— А что с ним? — ответил Артур ровным голосом, так, что вопросительная интонация почти исчезла.

Мэтт снова неловко замялся.

— Ну… он какой-то странный.

Артур криво усмехнулся и дернул плечом. Мэтт знал этот жест, он означал, что Керкленд переживает какую-то внутреннюю борьбу. Наконец он тряхнул головой и ответил, тоже понизив голос:

— Спроси у него сам.

Значит, Артур знал, в чем дело, но говорить не желал. Возможно, думал, что это слишком личное, чтобы посвящать Уильямса? Они с Альфредом все же родственники. Что-то семейное?.. За тягостными мыслями Мэтт чуть не прозевал момент распределения комнат. Естественно, Франц и Артур пошли спать вместе (как будто могло быть иначе), оставив их с Альфредом на пороге комнаты с двумя сумками.

Альфред подхватил обе и преувеличенно бодро выдал:

— Ну что, пойдем?

И, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, удивительно шустро скользнул в комнату, как раз когда первые тяжелые капли забарабанили по крыше.

Мэтт вздохнул и вошел следом.

Гроза, словно внезапно налетевшая песчаная буря, в мгновение ока разрослась до масштаба маленькой катастрофы. Уильямс от души надеялся, что этот старый мотельчик выдержит натиск природы. В комнате было тускло, мрачно и неуютно. Очень некстати вспомнился недавно просмотренный всей компанией хичкоковский «Психо», и формальная обстановка номера сразу стала вызывать напрягающие ассоциации. Впрочем, Мэтт не был похож на красивую блондинку, а значит, внимание местного Нормана Бейтса, если таковой тут имелся, ему не грозило.

Лампа на тумбочке тускло горела, а номер казался серым и выцветшим. Запах — спутанный клубок ароматов дешевых цветочных духов, дезодоранта, пота и пыли, — кажется, намертво въелся в дешевенькое одеяльце на кровати и бумажные обои. Мэтт никогда не был брезглив, в отличие от того же Артура, но ложиться спать и вообще находиться в этой комнатушке не хотелось. Впрочем, едва ли на улице сейчас лучше.

Альфред, словно слыша его мысли, плюхнулся на кровать, даже не сняв обуви, и завернулся в одеяло. Мэтт сел рядом, слыша, как пружина матраса жалобно скрипнула.

Мэтту очень хотелось спросить. В чем дело? Что с тобой? Почему ты молчишь? И самое главное — как я могу помочь тебе? Но, вспоминая Артура, он молчал. Доверие — это не то, что можно вырвать из человека силой. Оно либо есть, либо… Думать о том, что Альфред ему не доверяет, было больно. Потому что сам Мэтт доверил бы ему свою жизнь.

Кулек из одеяла зашевелился синхронно с раскатом грома. Послышался какой-то приглушенный звук. Мэтт прислушался, не веря своим ушам.

Звук повторился.

Нет. Не может быть.

— Ал?

Одеяло ритмично вздымалось, в такт прерывистому дыханию. Мэтт сел ближе и осторожно потянул за край, выпутывая Джонса из шерстяного кокона. Парень лежал, свернувшись клубочком. На загорелых щеках блестела влага, а светлые ресницы топорщились мокрыми иголками. Альфред снова всхлипнул. Уильямс, наверно, не смутился бы сильнее, даже если из-за стенки Франциск с Артуром снова устроили бы одно из своих знаменитых бурных примирений.

Человек, которого он считал непобедимым, несгибаемым, тихо и беспомощно плакал, и Мэтт не знал, что с этим делать. Не в силах подобрать слов, он просто обнял его, как ребенка, мягко поглаживая по голове и пропуская пшеничные пряди сквозь пальцы. Ему всегда хотелось проверить, правда ли они такие мягкие, как кажутся. Правда он думал надеялся, что это случится при других обстоятельствах.

Альфред плакал. Это не укладывалось в голове. Просто ломало все законы бытия. Если бы дождь пошел снизу вверх, Мэтт и то удивился бы меньше. И сейчас, глядя на этого большого, потерянного ребенка, он впервые ощущал такую уверенность в себе, такое присутствие духа. Альфред всегда защищал его. Будь то школьные хулиганы или злобный соседский ротвейлер. Альфред всегда помогал ему тащить тяжелые сумки. Смешил, когда на душе было невыносимо гадко. Поддерживал. Закрывал собой.

Теперь был его черед.

И когда Мэтт уже решил, что они так и заснут в обнимку, под оглушающие раскаты грома, Альфред заговорил:

— Это было десять лет назад, мне было девять, и я жил на ферме в Айове. Артур иногда приезжал ко мне летом, но в тот год он не приехал. Мы с отцом часто спали на крыше амбара, там было что-то вроде чердака, можно было подняться по деревянной переносной лестнице и спать, глядя на звезды. Он показывал мне разные созвездия… Я, правда, только Большую Медведицу и мог найти самостоятельно, — Альфред шмыгнул носом и слабо улыбнулся. — Но он запрещал мне ходить туда одному. Но я все равно ходил, потому что звезды были очень красивыми, и я спал и думал, что, когда вырасту, буду как капитан Кирк, он же тоже родом из Айовы, знаешь?.. В общем, смотрел туда, в небо, и думал, что полечу к звездам. Это случилось ночью. Я снова спал там, сбежал, когда родители ушли в свою спальню. Началась гроза. Молния попала в дерево. Оно росло очень близко к амбару, и, когда загорелось, огонь перекинулся очень быстро. Я проснулся от жара. Там горело все. Все, понимаешь? Деревянный амбар, сено вокруг… И эти раскаты грома на улице…

Мэтт зажмурился и прижал голову Альфреда к своей груди. Он не хотел думать об этом, но воображение легко нарисовало ужасную картину — пылающий деревянный домик, гроза, кукурузные поля вокруг и маленький мальчик, запертый в ловушке…

— Отец меня вытащил. Они с матерью проснулись от воя нашей собаки. Мать кинулась проверить, спал ли я, а когда не нашла в комнате, подняла крик. В общем, можно сказать, спас меня Спайки, — Альфред изломанно улыбнулся и стянул напульсник с руки.

Мэтт замер на секунду, а потом потянулся и сжал его руку, в том месте, где на коже расплывался старый ожог. Вспышка молнии осветила комнату и две застывшие фигуры на постели. Альфред беспомощно уткнулся ему в плечо. Мэтт обнял его сильнее, как никогда чувствуя желание защитить человека, который защищал его всегда и везде.

Он справится, сможет.

Должен.

До рассвета еще было далеко.


End file.
